europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayutthaya (Europa Universalis II)
Ayutthaya ''' is a country in Europa Universalis II. Their provinces are coloured light yellow in normal games and light orange in fantasia games. Creating Ayutthaya By Revolt If it ceases to exist, Ayutthaya can be created by revolt at any point in the game. It can be formed from any combination of the following provinces: Bangkok (the default capital) Kwai Phucket If formed this way, Ayutthaya will be in the muslim techgroup, rather than its default of china. Ayutthaya 's culture and religion are not set in revolt.txt, but they will have thai culture and almost always Buddhist religion. Starting Position Ayutthaya only exists at the start of the 1617, 1700, 1773, and 1795 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Ayutthaya has thai culture, Buddhistreligion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bangkok, Kwai, and Phucket) and nothing else. Ayutthaya has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Ayutthaya has thai culture, Buddhistreligion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bangkok, Kwai, and Phucket) and nothing else. They have the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Ayutthaya has thai culture, Buddhistreligion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bangkok, Kwai, and Phucket) and nothing else. Ayutthaya have the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Ayutthaya has thai culture, Buddhistreligion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bangkok, Kwai, and Phucket) and nothing else. Ayutthaya have the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Ayutthaya has thai culture, Buddhistreligion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bangkok, Kwai, and Phucket) and nothing else. They have the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Ayutthaya has thai culture, Buddhistreligion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Bangkok, Kwai, and Phucket) and nothing else. They have the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Generals Events Ayutthaya has a major events file containing five scripted events. '''Boromo Trailokanat's Reforms This event happens up to 3000 days (8 years, 4 months) after 1st January 1450. It may not happen after 1st January 1460. The event has two options. Option A is Go with the reforms and option B is Ignore the reform ideas. The two options have the following effects: Go with the reforms * -2 Stability * +1 Centralization * +1 Aristocracy * +1 Serfdom * -100 Ducats Ignore the reform ideas * +1 Stability * -2 Innovative * -200 Infrastructure Maha Chakkrap'at's Army Reforms This event happens up to 3000 days (8 years, 4 months) after 1st January 1550. It may not happen after 1st January 1560. The event has two options. Option A is Go with the reforms and option B is Ignore the reform ideas. The two options have the following effects: Go with the reforms * -2 Stability * +1 Land * +1 Offensive * -100 Ducats * Gain 5000 cavalry in the capital Ignore the reform ideas * +1 Stability * -2 Innovative * -500 Land technology Prasat T'ang's Economic Reforms This event happens up to 3000 days (8 years, 4 months) after 1st January 1630. It may not happen after 1st January 1640. The event has two options. Option A is Go with the reforms and option B is Ignore the reform ideas. The two options have the following effects: Go with the reforms * -2 Stability * +1 Mercantilism * Gain 5 Merchants * +1 Province tax in Bangkok, Kwai, and Phucket * -200 Ducats Ignore the reform ideas * +1 Stability * -2 Innovative * -500 Trade technology * -500 Infrastructure King Ekit'at's Incompetence This event happens up to 300 days (10 months) after 1st January 1760, and cannot happen after 1st January 1761. It has the following effects: * -6 Stability * +5 Revolt risk for 120 months (10 years) * Lose 10,000 troops in a random province * -200 Infrastructure * -300 Relations with Myanmar and Taungu The Foundation of the Modern Thai State This event happens up to 300 days (10 months) after 1st January 1770, and cannot happen after 1st January 1771. There are two options. Option A is It is the beginning of a new era! and option B is No the old ways are the best. The two options have the following effects: It is the beginning of a new era! * +2 Stability * +1 Centralization * +1 Province tax in Bangkok * -300 Ducats No the old ways are the best. * -1 Stability * -1 Innovative * -200 Infrstructure category:Europa Universalis II East Asian countries